Joseph Nicolosi
Joseph Nicolosi, Ph.D. is a clinical psychologist, founder and director of the Thomas Aquinas Psychological Clinic, in Encino, California, and the President of the National Association for Research and Therapy of Homosexuality (NARTH). Since 1992, Nicolosi has studied and advocated reparative therapy, an umbrella term for techniques used to attempt to change people with same-sex sexual attraction to a heterosexual orientation. Nicolosi's Ph.D. is from the California School of Professional Psychology. Nicolosi and his wife Linda Ames Nicolosi have one son. Criticism The medical and scientific consensus is that attempts at eliminating same-sex attractions are not effective and are potentially harmful. The ethics and efficacy of these procedures are rejected by all mainstream medical and mental health associations that have taken a position on the topic. Their stance is that sexual orientation is unchangeable, and that attempts to do so are often damaging to the person's well-being.http://www.apa.org/pi/lgbc/publications/justthefacts.html The American Psychiatric Association states that "ethical practitioners refrain from attempts to change individuals' sexual orientation."http://www.thetaskforce.org/downloads/reports/reports/YouthInTheCrosshairs.pdf Major organizations that reject reparative therapy include the American Psychiatric Association, the American Psychological Association, the American Counseling Association, the National Association of Social Workers, the American Academy of Pediatrics, the American Association of School Administrators, the American Federation of Teachers, the National Association of School Psychologists, and the National Education Association.Just the Facts About Sexual Orientation & Youth: A Primer for Principals, Educators and School Personnel 1999, American Psychological Association Theory of reparative therapy Joseph Nicolosi holds that homosexuality is the product of a mental disorder he describes as "gender-identity deficit" caused by an alienation from, and perceived rejection by, individuals of the subject's gender. :"The basic premise of reparative therapy is that the majority of clients (approximately 90%, in my experience) suffer from a syndrome of male gender-identity deficit. It is this internal sense of incompleteness in one's own maleness which is the essential foundation for homoerotic attraction. The causal rule of reparative therapy is "Gender identity determines sexual orientation." We eroticize what we are not identified with. The focus of treatment therefore is the full development of the client's masculine gender identity."''Joseph Nicolosi, Ph.D., ''Reparative Therapy of Male Homosexuality, Rowman & Littlefield, 2004, ISBN 0-7657-0142-1 Nicolosi suggests that the subject, as a boy, first experiences rejection by his father, then lapses into helplessness, and finally retreats to the security of his mother and defensively detaches from his father. According to Nicolosi, this purported defensive detachment emotionally isolates him from other males and from his own masculinity, causing homosexuality. Quotations *On preventing homosexuality in young boys: Bibliography *''Reparative Therapy of Male Homosexuality: A New Clinical Approach'' *''Healing Homosexuality: Case Stories of Reparative Therapy'' *''A Parent's Guide to Preventing Homosexuality''—Nicolosi co-wrote this title with his wife, Linda Ames Nicolosi. See also *Sexual orientation *Same-sex attachment disorder References External links * [http://www.apa.org/pi/lgbc/publications/justthefacts.html#2 American Psychiatric Association site Just the Facts About Sexual Orientation & Youth: A Primer for Principals, Educators and School Personnel] which explains the unanimous condemnation of reparative therapy by mainstream health and mental health organizations. * [http://www.narth.com/docs/repair.html Book Excerpt: Reparative Therapy of Male Homosexuality] by Dr. Joseph Nicolosi. * [http://www.narth.com/docs/cases.html Book Excerpt: Healing Homosexuality: Case Stories of Reparative Therapy] by Dr. Joseph Nicolosi. *[http://www.psychologytoday.com/articles/pto-20030123-000001.html Article Excerpt: Am I anti-gay?] by Psychology Today Editor Dr Robert Epstein. Details support for reparative therapy, and a rebuttal to critics. * Science, politics, and morality by professor Ed Manier. Details about Joseph Nicolosi's lack of scientific evidence. Category:Ex-gay movement